


while venturing the universe; you shine like stardust

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aesthetic boards, Drabble Collection, F/M, Short Stories, Spabel Week 2018
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek untuk Spabel Week 2018—dari jingga hingga ke rona merah muda, dunia kasih memang penuh warna.





	1. sweet canary - starry night - shy white

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jadi tema yang disepakati untuk Spabel Week 2018 adalah " _spelling out spabel_ ", yang mana tiap hurufnya diinterpretasikan bebas sesuai yang diinginkan kontributor, dengan hari terakhir (hari 7) adalah bebas. aku make tiap hurufnya buat 'nama warna', yang mana _presets_ buat warna-warnanya itu aku olah-olah di situs paletton. untuk tiap chapter nanti akan ada palet-palet warnanya sendiri, kok, lengkap dengan _aesthetic boards_ sebagai tema tambahan.

Day 1:  **S**

**s** weet canary **\- s** tarry night **\- s** hy white

  

 

 

Isabeau membiarkan burung itu pergi menuju pagi di cakrawala. Matahari sudah merayap naik, padang bunga matahari itu sudah bangun kembali. Lalu, siluet itu menoleh, tersenyum padanya, tangannya terangkat untuk menjemput burung yang barusan dilepaskannya. Untuk sesaat, perhatian Antonio hanya pada kenari kecil itu, wajahnya dibingkai sinar yang masih muda; Isabeau tidak bisa berpaling.

 

Isabeau berbaring di atas rumput, Antonio duduk menekuk kakinya. Isabeau menghitung bintang, Antonio membayangkan bentuk-bentuk ruang hitam di antara bebintangan. Kopi mereka mendingin, tetapi Antonio masih memegangi mug putih itu. Mereka mengunci kehidupan mereka jauh di belakang sana, untuk menonton bintang di sini dan menyalakan kembang api kecil untuk merayakan—lalu, ditambah satu-dua ciuman mungkin cukup. Karena mereka butuh kesunyian untuk menyadari bahwa alam mencintai mereka jika bersama.

 

Pernah suatu waktu, pada sebuah gala yang tak lagi begitu Antonio ingat tanggalnya, Isabeau memakai gaun putih. Tak takut pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang melibatkan Grenache atau Pinot Noir dan noda. Dia begitu percaya diri, tampil di hadapan politikus-politikus yang sebagian lapar matanya. Rasanya Antonio ingin sekali mengganti jasnya dengan yang warna putih pula lalu berlutut di hadapan Isabeau, mengubah gala menjadi pesta sakral.


	2. parisian cafe - peaches - pure ylang

Day 2:  **P**

 **p** arisian cafe -  **p** eaches -  **p** ure ylang

  

 

 

 

Antonio menyodorkan secangkir kopi yang barusan dipesannya dan sebuah buku dengan pita. Ia pamit untuk pergi lebih dulu, seraya meminta maaf karena Isabeau harus sendirian lagi menghabiskan sore ini. Isabeau dengan riang mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja sendiri di kafe yang telah familiar baginya tersebut, dan dengan bertemu Antonio barang sebentar saja sudah cukup baginya. Antonio bertanya-tanya apakah jatuh cinta itu rasanya semudah ini. 

 

Antonio tidak langsung membangunkan Isabeau. Ia masih membiarkan perempuan itu bergelung di sisinya, sembari ia mengumpulkan kelopak-kelopak mawar yang telah mengerisut, yang ia hamburkan di atas tempat tidur mereka tadi malam. Kelopak-kelopak itu tidak beraroma lagi, tetapi Antonio masih bisa menghidu aroma tubuh Isabeau yang bercampur dengannya. Jika ini bukan aroma yang seindah bau musim semi, lantas apalagi?

 

Antonio tak mengenalinya; tetapi Isabeau bilang dia bisa mencium aroma bunga matahari. Antonio hanya membayangkan biji-biji kecilnya yang bisa ia berikan pada hamster favorit Isabeau di rumah (rahasia) mereka di Toledo. Perempuan itu lantas sibuk memanen bunga-bunganya, Antonio memungut kelopak-kelopak yang berjatuhan. Dihamburkannya ke atas kepala Isabeau sambil tertawa kemudian; _ratu, mahkotamu adalah bunga!_


	3. alstroemeria - arranged roses - atlantic

Day 3:  **A**

**a** lstroemeria -  **a** rranged roses - **a** tlantic

  

 

Vas kristal di nakas itu berganti lagi isinya, Antonio masih bisa menghidu aroma parfum Isabeau yang pasti langsung berangkat saat ia masih nyenyak. Ia datang pukul empat pagi dan harus dengan hati-hati menarik selimut agar Isabeau tak terbangun. Bunga merah itu menyala menyaingi sinar matahari musim semi yang merayap melalui sela-sela tirai. Ia sudah pulang, tetapi ia merasa semakin rindu.

 

Isabeau lagi-lagi menemukan sebuket mawar merah jambu dan selembar surat di dalam lokernya. Jauh sekali di sebelah kanan, dekat akhir koridor, ia melihat siluet. Ia tersenyum kecil. Ia akan main mata dengan orang itu di ruang pertemuan nanti, untuk memberi tahu bahwa ia _tahu_ , dan dirinya juga tida sabar untuk memeluk Antonio dengan bunga-bunga ini di antara mereka. 

 

Isabeau meninggalkan Antonio untuk mengambil sepasang minuman olahan air kelapa yang mereka pesan. Antonio sibuk meneliti perahu yang akan mereka gunakan di kejauhan, di bibir pantai. Isabeau sengaja berdiam sebentar di depan bar, membiarkan tangannya basah karena embun es. Antonio adalah kekasih laut, jika boleh lelaki itu berkekasih dua sekaligus. Lihatlah dia dan laut; _sempurna_.


	4. bare moss - blush of twilight - berry love

Day 4:  **B**

**b** are moss -  **b** lush of twilight -  **b** erry love

  

 

Aroma hujan memanjakan hidung Isabeau. Ia menaikkan tudung parkanya. Antonio memotret burung yang bertengger di pohon sebelah utara mereka. Lalu, pohon-pohon. Bebatuan. Aliran sungai di dekat  kaki mereka. Isabeau mendongak, mengamati daun-daun yang bergemerisik. Ia bergumam, _cantik sekali_ , Antonio menjawab, “Ya,” tetapi perempuan itu tak menyadari bahwa lensa kamera Antonio terarah padanya.

 

Tidak biasanya mereka sama-sama pulang pada sore hari, saat masih ada cahaya di cakrawala. Mereka datang berbarengan, berbagi teh sore bersama, Antonio bercerita tentang kekacauan lalu lintas dan Isabeau bercerita tentang orang-orang di kantor yang mulai kehilangan semangat. Dinamika kehidupan, mereka berkesimpulan, dan mereka sudah hidup terlalu lama untuk kagum dengan perubahan-perubahan. Perubahan telah melekat dalam hidup mereka—dan ini sedikit membuat takut Isabeau. Ia melirik Antonio dengan was-was, sembari menghitung masa di belakang mereka. Antonio tertawa kecil, _perubahan memang selalu ada setiap hari, tetapi sejak dulu, selalu ada senja_.

 

Sudah senja di San Francisco dan teman-teman mereka sudah menunggu di hotel. Malam ini rapat akan dimulai lebih cepat, tetapi Antonio sengaja berkendara dengan lambat. Isabeau juga tak begitu keberatan. Mereka menikmati langit yang meredup, aroma mesin dari orang-orang yang mengejar rumah, waktu yang tersedia. Karena mereka suka _mencuri(-curi)_.


	5. eilean shades - evergreen - earthly kiss

 Day 5:  **E**

 **e** ilean shades - **e** vergreen - **e** arthly kiss

  

 

Antonio menggenggam pasir di tangannya, kemudian membiarkannya saja, tetapi bulir-bulir itu tetap lolos, lantas terbawa ombak yang menggelitik kakinya. Agak ke tengah, menghalau ombak, Isabeau sedang mencoba-coba papan selancar barunya. Antonio mendongak setelah pasir di tangannya hampir habis, mengamati Isabeau— _betapa mudahnya hal-hal lolos dari genggaman_ , tetapi yang satu itu, di depan sana, _tak akan pernah kubiarkan_.

 

Isabeau masih senang menaruh pot kecil tanaman di sudut bingkai jendelanya. Antonio menemukan yang baru—barangkali ini tanaman yang tak berbunga. Hijau segar, berdaun tebal, potnya warna putih. Lalu, saat ia sedang mencoba menebak-nebak namanya, bunyi koper yang diseret masuk mengubah alur pikirannya. Isabeau datang ke situ, telah siap, dan dia menatap Antonio. _Aku pergi sekarang_ , katanya, lalu Antonio menjawab sambil menggenggam wajahnya, _hari jadi kali ini harus kita rayakan terpisah, eh?_ Tetapi mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa; semuanya masih tetap sama. Tetap bersemi, apa saja yang terjadi.

 

Beratus tahun lalu, Isabeau pernah ikut pelayaran Antonio. Ia mengingat badai dan angin yang liar, sisi Antonio yang berbeda, aroma garam, bau ikan. Sekarang, saat Antonio meresmikan sebuah museum untuk peninggalan masa-masa penjelajahannya, ia tersenyum mengingat semua itu. Apalagi ketika Antonio mengajaknya berkeliling, mengingatkannya lagi pada apa saja yang pernah mereka lakukan di atas laut. Mungkin Antonio lupa sebagiannya, dan barangkali ia juga lupa beberapa—sudah terlalu jauh, mereka cukup mengerti satu sama lain. Kemudian, saat mereka diam-diam menyelinap dan menikmati kopi bersama, Antonio berkata, _aku mengingat banyak hal di laut_. Isabeau tiba-tiba ingin sekali kembali sesekali.


	6. lovely astilbe - lush sky - lavender

Day 6: **L**

**l** ovely astilbe -  **l** ush sky -  **l** avender

  

 

Isabeau sedang merangkai mahkota bunga merah jambu di halaman belakang ketika Antonio datang dengan dua cangkir teh dan sebuah teko. Isabeau menuju teras, menaruh mahkota itu di kepala Antonio sebelum mengambil cangkirnya. Antonio bermaksud menaruh mahkota itu di kepala Isabeau, _karena ini cocok untuk yang cantik_ , begitu katanya, tetapi Isabeau menyanggah, _mahkota itu maksudnya adalah untuk yang terindah_.

 

Isabeau berlari jauh di depannya, rambutnya tertiup angin, bunga-bunga di tangannya hampir rontok kelopak-kelopaknya. Ada banyak puisi yang bermain-main di kepala Antonio; tentang rumah yang sepi atau pekarangan yang asri, tentang kolam yang dikelilingi bebungaan atau sudut sunyi dari jalan dengan burung-burung—mereka jauh dari kehidupan itu, tetapi bolehkah ia berharap sesekali, saat ia bisa memiliki momen-momen itu barang sebentar seperti ini?

 

Isabeau mengganti parfumnya, Antonio tahu persis. Ia ingat pernah mencium aroma ini jauh sekali di Prancis, tetapi ia juga kenal persis aroma tubuh Isabeau—keduanya bercampur dan membuatnya mengeratkan tangan mereka yang saling bertaut di tengah keramaian; _aroma ini juga milikku_.


	7. heavenly mist - raspberry crush - golden honey

Day 7:  _free_

**h** eavenly mist - **r** aspberry crush -  **g** olden honey

  

 

Mereka keluar pada pukul lima pagi dan berjalan-jalan di bawah hangatnya pendar lampu-lampu jalanan. Kabut pada taman kota masih menutupi bebungaan dan tanaman-tanaman. Mereka berpegangan tangan, Isabeau berkata bahwa saat-saat ini adalah waktu terbaik hidupnya, lalu Antonio menjawab dengan suara rendah, _bersamamu, sebenarnya, selalu_.

 

Antonio datang dengan mengendap-endap saat Isabeau sedang memotret Eiffel senja itu. Lelaki itu langsung menutup mata Isabeau, membuat perempuan itu memekik. Namun mudah sekali baginya untuk tahu ketika meraba tangan Antonio dan menemukan cincin yang sangat dia kenal. Isabeau tertawa, dan Antonio membukakan matanya sembari mempersembahkan sebuket mawar dengan warna merah jambu menyala. Isabeau sudah tahu tanah itu bahkan sejak Eiffel belum berdiri hingga sekarang menjadi simbol cinta dan kata ‘romantis’, namun baru sekarang ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi manusia yang merasakan cinta _a la Paris_.

 

Lampu yang Isabeau pilih untuk teras belakang pondok hampir sama dengan warna senja. Berkilau seperti matahari yang mengantuk, hangat tetapi merupakan cerminan rasa sepi. Antonio membantu Isabeau turun setelah memasang lampu, menghidu aroma madu yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi bagian dari mandi sore perempuan itu. Jika ia boleh mengatakan apa yang kurang dari sore ini, mudah: waktu.


End file.
